Kakashi Hatake's Legacy
by Phantom of The Leaf
Summary: This Story Has Been Adopted By docorlando2 one of my Co-Writers from Phantom Writers. i will no longer head writer for that story but will have some input.
1. Introduction Kaze Hatake

**AN: First of all I don't want to get complaints because the story is from the point of view of an OC ok. Second of all those who read my story The Jinxed Phantom I am sorry to say that I have deleted all copies of that story from my computer I will not continue it. So here is the story**

_Somebody Thinking_

**Demon/Boss Talking**

Konoha Shopping District 8:30 AM

8 year old, Kaze Hatake looked a lot like his father Kakashi Hatake, he had the same gravity defying hair except his was black and he had the same Dark Grey eyes as Kakashi. Currently he was walking into a Shinobi store to get the supplies for the Ninja Academy with his father. "Well go look for some new clothes while I order our new equipment and then we will go to Ten-Ten's to get a Weapon for you." Kakashi said to his son "Hai" was heard from the young boy as he ran to look around. He picked out 3 pairs of black ANBU style pants along with 2 black long sleeve shirts with metal arm guards along the forearm and a Grey Chunnin style vest that was left open. Along with that he came back with a pair of black combat boots with a steel toe. "Ok that will be 200 Ryo" the shop owner said. Kakashi handed him the money and went back to reading his little orange book. After that they started towards the weapons store.

They reached the weapons store soon after and Kakashi and Kaze walked in and headed to the front desk "Hello Ten-Ten I need to order some Kunai and Shuriken for Kaze I'm taking him on a 6 year training trip next week. I will bring him back in time for the Gennin Exams." Kakashi said to the Weapons Mistress "Wow Kakashi don't you think that is a bit much oh well, okay is there anything else" she asked "Yes Kaze is looking around for a sword now do you think you could help him?" he asked "Sure" Ten-Ten replied as she walked out from behind the counter over to Kaze. She found him looking around in the back area of the store. "Hey Kaze anything look interesting so far?" Ten-Ten asked "Yes this Wakizashi" he said as he pointed at a sword that looked like it would be a wooden practice sword but if you pulled the handle it revealed the actual sword. "Yes this is a good sword but why is it that you like it" Ten-Ten questioned "well it just seems like it is calling to me I don't know but it seems like it wants me to pick it up" Kaze replied surprising Ten-Ten.

She was surprised because she had heard her dad talk about how a sword finds its master not the master finds the sword. "Well I think you should get it" she told him. "okay I will" Kaze said as he picked up the sword, but as his skin touched the sword he felt a pulse then a voice.

"_I am Dekker, Who is it that wields me?" _the sword said _"Kaze.. Kaze Hatake" _Kaze thought in his mind surprised that the sword could speak _"Kaze Hatake interesting ok well I will allow you to wield me after you answer one question. What will you use me for?" _the sword asked. Kaze thought for a minute _"I will use you to protect my friends and family until my last breath"_ Kaze replied with determination in his eyes. _"Good I will accept you as my owner" _The Sword and disappeared from Kaze's Mind and he continued walking to the counter.

"Okay Kakashi that will be 500 Ryo" Ten-Ten said as she rung them at the register "here you go" Kakashi Said as he handed over the money and they walked out of the store the headed home so they could make sure they had everything packed for the next six years.

**AN: ok this story might be a little shaky but anyways I know they are supposed to become Gennin at 12 but in my story they will become Gennin at 14 so it is only 2 years later and review and tell me what you think and again I will not be continuing The Jinxed Phantom. **

**See Ya**

**Phantom Of The Leaf**


	2. The Academy

**AN: okay so one thing in this story they become Gennin around 14 instead of 12 ok and also there will be a few surprises in this story. This will be my last long time skip as well and I will have several flashbacks explain parts on the training trip. Oh and just so you know this story starts a little while after the fourth Shinobi war except Sasuke was brought back to the village and decided to restore his clan and Naruto isn't Hokage because I have use for him. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters but I do own the character Kaze Hatake**

**Kaze: Dammit Phantom what did I tell you?**

**Me: Shut Up or I will write you out of the story or make you fall in love with Gai.**

**Kaze: NO I WILL NEVER LOVE GUY BESIDES YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RIGHT A YAOI YOU WOULD DIE BEFORE YOU WOULD WRITE ONE!**

**Me: Dammit you are right but I can do this.**

**Kaze: What?**

**Me: I can reveal your biggest fear.**

**Kaze: No you promised you would never reveal it.**

**Me: Kaze is scared of…**

**Kaze: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!**

Time Skip 6 Years Later

8:00 A.M. Ninja Academy

"Okay class to day you will take the Gennin exams to see if you are ready to become a ninja" Iruka said to his class "There are 4 parts to this exam, The Written portion, Th-"

Iruka Stopped when the door slammed open to reveal a 14 year old boy with black gravity defying hair. He was in black Shinobi sandals, black ANBU style pants, a red t-shirt with a black Konoha symbol on the front of it with a grey battle vest over it. He also had black fingerless gloves along with a sword on his back.

"Yo I'm Kaze Hatake you where told you were getting a new student today right "Kaze said to Iruka as he handed him a scroll that Iruka read quickly "okay class this Kaze Hatake he will be joining us for the Exams" Iruka told his class

"But Iruka Sensei how come he just gets to barge in here and join when we have had to work so hard to get here." Screamed a pink haired girl (a cookie for whoever can guess who's daughter that is) "because I have spent the last 6 year in the wild while surviving my dad's crazy train techniques which include leaving your son in the wild to fend for himself for 2 years" Kaze said to shut up the pink haired banshee "oh well you will never compare to my Tehkan" she screamed pointing toward an emo looking kid with Duck ass Shaped black hair "ok that Duck Ass Dude" Kaze Replied.

Majority of the class went quiet after Kaze's Statement and Iruka took this as an opportunity to finish what he was saying okay as I was saying this exam has 4 parts to it, the written portion, the Kunai and shuriken portion, the Taijutsu portion, and ninjustu portion. Does anybody have any questions?" Iruka asked his class "okay let's begin" he said as he passed out the tests.

"_Simple test" _Kaze thought as he answered the last question with 40 minutes to spare. _"Guess I better take a look at my class mates" _he looked around and saw a boy with spiky blond hair and I goofy smile on his face _"Naruto Uzumaki's son" _He thought then he saw a kid with a big coat and goggles cover his eyes _"Aburame"_ a girl with a dog on her head _"Inuzuka" _a boy with black hair and whitish eyes _"Hyuuga" _a heavyset boy with a back of chips _"Akamichi" _a boy sleeping in his seat _"Nara" _then a platinum Blonde Girl with shoulder length hair _"and a Yamanaka" _as he finished the test was over so they headed outside to do the Kunai and shuriken portion.

"Ok I will call you by name to see how you do" Iruka told them "Aburame Kenzo" Kunai 7/10 Shuriken 7/10 "Akamichi Chochu" Kunai 5/10 Shuriken 6/10 "Hatake Kaze" Kunai 10/10 Shuriken 10/10 "Haruno Sakuna" Kunai 7/10 Shuriken 8/10 "Hyuuga Neman" Kunai 9/10 Shuriken 9/10 "Inuzuka Kiko" Kunai 8/10 Shuriken 9/10 "Nara Shikaki" Kunai 2/10 Shuriken 2/10 "Uchiha Tehkan" Kunai 10/10 Shuriken 9/10 "Uzumaki Hiruzen" Kunai 9/10 Shuriken 9/10 " Yamanaka Inoka" Kunai 7/10 Shuriken 8/10.

"Ok now we will move on to the Taijutsu portion" Iruka told them "I will give you card with number on them then you fight the person who has the same number" Iruka said as he passed out the cards the matches were…

1. Tehkan V.S. Kaze

2. Kiko V.S. Hiruzen

3. Inoka V.S. Sakuna

4. Chochu V.S. Neman

5. Shikaki V.S. Kenzo

The first fight was quick Tehkan being an arrogant Uchiha thought he could easily beat Kaze so he charged him and Kaze easily dodged him and he threw punch after punch while Kaze continued to dodge until he got bored and sent a kick at the Uchiha in the gut and he fell over and passed out.

"That was I guess the Uchiha are as arrogant as I was told it just clouds there judgment." Kaze said to the Uchiha lying on the floor.

"Winner Kaze" Iruka said "but sensei it is obvious that Kaze cheated nobody could beat my Tehkan without cheating" Sakuna said to everybody's disbelief Sakuna was sent flying by none other than the Uchiha. "First off I'm not your Tehkan okay I don't even like you and he couldn't cheat at all he beat me fair and square now leave me a alone" Tehkan said to his annoying fangirl then stalking off thanking Kaze for finally beating him so he could get Sakuna off his back.

"Ok now time for the last portion of the exams the Ninjustu portion." Iruka told the class ok now you must perform the Substitution and the Bunshin jutsu and after you can perform any other jutsu to help raise your grade ok. "he said to his class as he heard several yes sirs he started he reached Kaze and said ok he performed the Substitution by switching himself with a very annoyed Kakashi who was enjoying a nap who the proceeded to shout out "Damn You Kaze!" and then disappeared as Kaze came back "dang Tou-san is mad" he said as he made 5 Kage Bunshin. "Okay do you have any other jutsu you would like to show the class" Iruka asked although it wasn't necessary "yeas I have one" he replied then did the hand signs "Lightning Style: Grand Lightning Dragon" he shouted as a giant lightning dragon appeared and demolished one of the tree in the academy yard.

After that the exams finished quickly and Iruka stood in front of the class "okay be here early tomorrow for team placement okay" was all Iruka said as he left the room.

**Kaze: Yes the banshee got put her place**

**Me: okay I guess this was an okay Chapter**

**AN: ok so I'm sorry it took so long to post but I had a lot of summer reading for school** **so I will try to update sooner and I am going to give Kaze a summoning contract I already created a gecko summoning contract but I need some ideas I need a boss gecko so if you have any ides send then to me please and if I'm misspelling any other the last names the please let me know **


	3. Team 10

**AN: ok guys we are back with another chapter of KHL and there is one thing I want to say I am sorry for not updating sooner but I have been focusing on school because last year when I didn't I was grounded for six months and I am being completely serious with you so please don't stop reading THIS STORY BECAUSE I WILL COMPLETE IT. **

**Me: ok Kaze are you ready to get your team.**

**Kaze: hell yes I am ready**

**Me: well ok we have a special guest to do the disclaimers today**

**Kaze: wh-who did you invite**

**Anko: hi gaki**

**Kaze: shit why do you hate me Kami**

**Anko: what not happy to see me after last time**

**Kaze: I really didn't mean steal your dango I didn't know it was yours**

**Kaze jumps out window as Anko chases him with a Kunai in hand**

**Me: damn he pissed her off well anyways **

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura would replaced with Ino on team seven**

8:00 A.M. Konoha Shinobi Academy

It was the day after the Gennin exams and the new Shinobi were waiting for Iruka so he could give them their team placement.

Kaze was pissed. Why because the pink haired banshee was screaming her head off yelling about how he was the reason her beloved Uchiha was ignoring her. " Sakuna shut the fuck up I don't give a shit what you think I also don't understand how you could possibly be a ninja when you are so focused on your Uchiha because you will probably die on your first mission" Kaze shouted causing the entire class to go quiet. At this point Iruka had entered the classroom. "Okay class this will be the last time I see you as your sensei here are your teams." (Teams 1-6 are unimportant) Iruka said to the class "team 7 will be Chochu, Neman, and Kenzo your sensei will be Shikamaru Nara. Team 8 will be Shikaki, Hiruzen, and Sakuna your sensei will be Rock Lee. Team 9 need one person to be put on their team so Kiko will be added to team 9 your sensei is Neji Hyuuga. Team 10 will be Tehkan, Inoka, and Kaze your Sensei will be Naruto Uzumaki. Please wait here until your sensei shows up." Iruka said before exiting the class as he left 4 people entered the class.

One was wearing black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, blue ninja sandals, and a Jonnin vest. He had a pineapple hair cut and a cigar in his mouth. "team 7 come with me" was all he said before he walked out the door.

The next one was a man clad in a bright green jumpsuit with a bowl shaped hair cut giant eyebrows and a Jonnin vest. "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL FLOW BRIGHTLY WITH TEAM 8, WILL YOU PLEASE FOLLOW ME" he shouted as he waited for them to follow him out of the room. The next man had long black hair (he wears exactly what he wears in shippuden) "Kiko Inuzuka please follow me" he said and exited the room.

The next was a Blonde who wore a orange shirt with black pants and blue Shinobi sandals, a open black trench coat with orange flames at the bottom and he was also twirling a Kunai around his finger while reading a little orange book. "team 10 meet at the roof top in ten minutes" he said before Shunshining away. This got Kaze thinking 'okay so he is our sensei this is going to be fun' as he disappeared with a whirl of lightning.

He arrived at the roof right after Naruto causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow 'he knows Shunshin ok Kakashi sensei what other surprises are there in store' Naruto thought when Tehkan and Inoka showed up. "ok I would like to learn some more about you so we will start by stating Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, and your dream for the future. I will start I like Ramen, Hinata-Chan, and Icha-Icha. My dislikes are Child Beaters, and waiting for ramen. My hobbies are Fuinjutsu, eating ramen, and taking care of my family. My dream is to become Hokage." The blonde said as he pointed towards Inoka "you next" she thought for a second.

"My likes are Flowers and animals. My dislikes are people who step on flowers and perverts. My hobbies are gardening and training. My dreams are to raise a family after I retire." She stated with a smile. "okay you with the sword" he said as he nodded towards Kaze

"My likes are not important to you. I have many dislikes. My hobbies are training and Fuinjutsu. My dream is to protect my precious people." He said then went back into thought. "okay so you emo dude" he said to a now pissed Tehkan.

"my likes are training. My dislikes are fan girls, people who don't train hard and people who call me emo. My hobbies are sleeping and enjoying nature. My dream is to revive my clan to its former glory and right Sasuke's mistakes." Said as he glared at Naruto 'okay so I have a gardener, a protector, and an Emo kid' naruto thought as he decided to test them "okay so if you were sent on a mission which would you do save your teammate or complete the mission." He asked

"Save the teammate" Kaze and Inoka Said

"Complete the mission" Tehkan said

"people who don't follow orders are scum, people who leave their comrades are worse than scum." Naruto said as coldly as possible causing Tehkan to pass out from KI being directed towards him. _"Kaze Don't anger him he could easily kill you" _Dekker said to Kaze 'no fucking duh' Kaze thought with deadpanned expression _"well I thought I should just be sure you knew"_ Dekker said clearly annoyed at the disrespectfulness of the Gennin. "alright meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 10 by 8" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**AN: sorry for the crappy chapter but I wanted to give you something to read because I hadn't been updating so see ya**

**Phantom Of The Leaf **


End file.
